making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Meagan McVay
Confessionals Total: x Season 4: 10 (T11th most) Seasons 5-6: 0 Season 4 (4.1) * to finals I’m a little nervous. I have to meet the veterans, but I’m ready. (4.3) * Veterans are always impressive. I just wish I could get my kicks up just like them. (4.8) * We kick tonight, so any night we kick is a little rougher for me. * Dancing is fun, but right now since it’s so cutthroat and so close, it’s really stressful. * office If tonight is my last night, I will feel devastated in that I failed. * [[Jacqueline Bob] after the office visit] I was just hoping that they’d give us another shot and have faith in us that we would improve, so we’re both gonna go home and work on our kicks and be better tomorrow. * I’m speechless. I don’t even know if this is real right now. * is with her mom, who is actually giving the confessional When they revealed the picture, and I saw her, I just thought it was absolutely beautiful. We’re just so happy for her. * As I’m out there dancing, I’m noticing the stadium and how massive and big it is. But I’m saying to myself I can’t get distracted. * the tunnel I’m so excited! Commentary Season 4 (4.3) * You’re going to have to snap up and down. (4.7) * Your kicks concern us, flexibility concerns us. Only you can control that. – K (4.8) * Meagan, show us your passe on any kick line. does Boom, you haven’t hit that one time. Touch you knee, hit your knee, bruise your knee. – K * Sometimes you’re boring, Meagan, and then all of a sudden, you’ll do a really cute swivel. You’re hot and cold. We got to be hot all the time. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.8) * office visit with [[Jacqueline Bob], first/second out of four] Kelli says they just wanted to talk to them, because they have concerns about kicks with both of them. Judy says they have to be able to kick with the veterans. Kelli says they’re not ready for their kick-line. But they want to see them back tomorrow and they’re going to be watching and that’s going to be the deciding factor. Jackie says she’ll stretch her tail off tonight, and Meagan agrees. Other Season 4 (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp (4.6) * Is one of seven training camp candidates at the jump split clinic (4.7) * After Zoe Szekeres and Ashley Kelly are unable to answer, Meagan correctly answers that the assistant head coach/offensive coordinator is Jason Garrett. (4.8) * Is shown dancing while Kelli gives a confessional about being lost, small, or boring. * Her mom holds a copy of the squad photo, and points her out saying that’s her baby Meagan. Misc. * Is invisible in Season 5 and Season 6 Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:4 years